


【185】心疼 Couch Cuddles

by Pakeduo



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Fluffy, Love Story, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakeduo/pseuds/Pakeduo
Summary: 2020 Portugal grand prix.Lance retired in portugal. He came home, their home, Sebatian's house. And Seb came back later. They shared many couch cuddles.Basically, a story about comforting each other.梗来自今天微博那事儿。我觉得挺好玩儿的哈哈哈哈其实我还不太在意别人的。我想我够爱Seb就好了。
Relationships: Lance Stroll/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 2





	【185】心疼 Couch Cuddles

Lance Stroll是被馋醒的。  
波尔蒂芒的退赛让他无比郁闷，赛后还要强颜欢笑接受采访。直到回了家，他才彻底放松下来，长舒一口气。  
Sebastian还没回来。尽管他之前一再提出以后坐他的私人飞机去围场，可Sebastian总以“避嫌”为由自己另订机票。好像这样就没人能看出来明年的队友已经秘密同居了。  
Lance摸了摸咕噜噜响的肚子，打电话订了两个Panago的罪恶披萨，只有趁Sebastian没回来他才能享受罪恶的卡路里。想当年他也曾是钻石王老五，黄金单身汉，自从和某个生活极其健康的德国人在一起后，他就彻底被蒙特利尔的夜店和快餐店除名了。

Sebastian一进门就看见自家男朋友摊在沙发上睡着了，腿边堆着两个披萨盒。他有点累，弯腰收拾披萨盒子的动作甚至有些费力，对外解决成堆的媒体采访，对内还有法拉利要应付，每一场比赛的失望都累积在对明年的期望上，内外夹击的生活他一天也不想过了。

不过…也快结束了。

客厅有些冷，他想叫Lance回屋睡，轻轻拍了拍年轻人的脸，后者嘟囔了句什么翻了个身，最后Sebastian去卧室找了条毯子给睡着的人盖上。洗个澡他也该睡了，比赛周总是无比疲惫。然而没能如愿，手腕被拉住，意料之外，他没有防备地被拽倒在了沙发上。  
“你回来了。”Lance阖着眼睛，声音有些沙哑。

Sebastian嗯了一声算是答应，音节闷在嗓子里，他太累了，不想说话。

“我吃了披萨。”这次他微微撑开了眼皮，浓密的睫毛几乎盖住棕色的瞳孔，Lance微笑了起来，像不听话的孩子恶作剧得逞。

Sebastian看着那个有些傻气的笑容，轻轻推了下Lance的胸口。每一次不尽人意的比赛后都是这样的笑容让他重拾信心，倒数着日子。他现在的快乐屈指可数。

“两个。”Lance的手臂靠近Sebastian的背后，轻轻带了一下试图让男人扑进他的怀里，Sebastian有些猝不及防，胳膊撑在了年轻人的胸口。“让我代替你的粉丝们抱抱你。”Lance的手臂在男人的腰间收紧，如愿以偿地让Sebastian彻底靠在怀里。

其实他们都在等。有比赛的日子倒数着比赛，倒数着最后一站的天数。闲来无事的下午，想象着 新队服，想象着明年一起站上领奖台的样子。Lance想的比Sebastian多一点，他还想到了四月份的007首映礼，红毯和西装，他是不是可以名正言顺地牵着他的手走过去。想到这里他有点开心，却又嫉妒曾经陪他一起走过的其他人。

Sebastian侧了侧脸，柔软的金发抵在Lance的下巴上，有些痒。葡萄牙晚上忽然降了温，在机场等待的时间太长，他穿的又少，有点发烧。本能地汲取温暖，在颈窝蹭了蹭，舒服地轻哼了声。

Lance扯了扯毯子尽量盖住Sebastian，沙发对于两个成年男人来说有些挤，他不介意，往常在床上反倒没有机会依偎的这么紧。年轻人看着Sebastian浓密的睫毛，眼角的笑纹，红润的嘴唇，只觉得是那么可爱。他抱着他，像现在，外界的肯定和否定都不重要了。

他在Sebastian的额头轻轻落下一个吻。  
“Good Night. My Sunshine.”

Lance Stroll是被馋醒的。他隐隐约约记得再早些时候Sebastian醒了，问他晚上想吃什么。昨晚的披萨让他念念不忘，想都没想脱口而出。  
现在，披萨的香气充斥在房间里，尽责地在早上九点把他叫醒。

“早上好。”Sebastian在厨房拌水果沙拉，看见年轻人起来了微笑了下。

后者迫不及待地坐到了餐桌边，拿起一块披萨送进嘴里。新鲜出炉的Panago披萨，味道就是不一样。幸福的一天从现烤披萨开始。  
有点奇怪。  
“这是Panago的披萨吗？”

“是啊。”附近只有Panago往深山老林里送外卖。

“我怎么觉得和昨天我订的味道不一样。”Lance又尝了一口，浓密的眉毛皱在了一起。

“不可能啊？”Sebastian端着玻璃碗走了过来。  
“这就是昨天的啊。”

Lance咀嚼的动作顿住了。“为什么不订新的！”这不在他理解范围内。

“我今早看还剩一块。”Sebastian无辜地眨了眨眼。  
“扔了怪心疼的。”

——END


End file.
